The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor
The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor is a fan-made series created and written by Semaj5nodrog4. It is an ongoing continuation of the adventures that Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends encounter everyday and they prove that life on the Island of Sodor is nothing short of entertaining. Only one season has been confirmed so far. There is some speculation of a second one, but has not been made official just yet. Episodes # Double Diesel Trouble - Working at Brendam Docks can be difficult sometimes, but it gets even harder when Splatter and Dodge are brought in to "help." # A Bad Day for James - James learns the hard way that you should not take Friday the 13th lightly. # Paxton Gets Pranked - Diesel has some fun with Paxton when the gullible diesel tries to find out who Duck is. # Duncan in Love - Duncan thinks the idea of Valentine's Day is silly, but he soon changes his mind after a visit to Ulfstead Castle. # Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar - Daisy finds her fame on the Harwick Branch Line taken away when Flora helps her out. # James and the Railway Inspector - A little memory from James' past comes back to taunt him when a railway inspector comes to the island. # The "Special" Visitors - Thomas tries to figure out who his special passengers are when they are seemingly regular people, but apparently know so much about the railway. # The Joke's on Them - Bill and Ben are known for their tricks, but Timothy shows he knows a thing or two about playing tricks as well. # One of the Family - Ryan does more than he can handle when he tries to prove he can be like Gordon and Spencer after discovering he is related to them. # Bertie Rides the Rails - Bertie is proud of being a bus and riding on the roads, but when he decides to test the rails out, he gets more than what he wanted. # Brake Van Bother - Donald and Douglas have an interesting experience with Bradford the brake van when he comes back to Sodor. # Toby Gets Tough - When three utility wagons, called the Trio of Trouble, cause trouble in the yard, Toby tries to figure out how he can make them stop. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Flora * Charlie * Belle * Flynn * Connor * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Ryan * Flying Scotsman * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Splatter and Dodge * Salty * Paxton * Philip * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Rex * Mike * Bert * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * S.C.Ruffey * Rocky * Bradford * Terence * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Rosie (does not speak) * Whiff (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Caitlin (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Madge (does not speak) * Lady Jane Hatt (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Fergus Duncan (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * The Slip Coaches (cameo) * Jerome and Judy (mentioned) * The Spiteful Brakevan (mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth II (mentioned) * Sir Nigel Gresley (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor